


Passionate Red

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Second Gen Kids [3]
Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chika Yamazaki, intelligent, impulsive, friendly, and majorly crushing on a brown-haired girl who's always at the library in the evening. And she swears she'll talk to her one day.</p><p>Aurora Sutcliff, intelligent, careful, shy, and rather intrigued by the red-haired human girl she always sees in the library. Maybe she'll talk to her one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about my ship babies. I love my ship babies you can't convince me to not love them.

"What do you think? Is it okay?" Chika asked her brother. Tessai looked up from his handheld game, and stared at his older sister for a moment.

"Since when do you wear those boots?" Tessai asked. He wasn't wrong, Chika would admit that. She was wearing scarlet leather boots that went halfway up her calf and had an inch-high heel. She didn't even recall when she bought them, or who gave them to her for that matter. But they looked nice with the rest of her outfit, she'd thought, so she had pulled them on in her hurry.

"Do I look good, though? Like, if you were the girl from the library, would you go out with me for ice cream?"

"What kind of ice cream?" Tessai replied. Chika didn't even know if he was intentionally being stupid or not.

"Does it matter?" she snapped, running out of patience.

"I don't even know this girl's name!"

Chika went silent and Tessai turned back to his handheld game. Chika was just about to call off the whole thing when he spoke again, "You don't look like you. You never wear a scarf when it's above 22 degrees. And you look like you're going to fall over, so I'm  _begging_ you to put on some new shoes before you completely destroy our family name and we move to Switzerland."

Chika sighed at his brutal but fair points and pulled off the reddish-brown wool scarf she'd tossed on. "Noted. Any comments on the skirt or shirt or anything?"

"No. But the whole thing is really red. Any reason for that?"

"The girl is always wearing a lot of red. And last week I heard her talking to someone on the phone about how she loved the color. And..." Chika felt herself turning red as she spoke. Tessai grinned deviously when he looked up.

"Go in with that face and she'll be proposing in ten seconds flat," he said. Chika ignored him and left his room, heading across the hall to her own. She followed his good advice from earlier and pulled off the high boots and found some that were the same color, but offered less of a chance of causing herself whiplash.

She practically skipped down the hall then, swearing to herself that this would be the day. Her dad, Momotarou, Momo to his friends, was watching TV in the living room. He looked up with a grin.

"Good luck with her!" he said, knowing all about Chika's little crush. "And remember, sweetie, if you need any girl advice..." Chika stopped, clearly thinking that her dad was going to offer some profound wisdom, "Don't ask me. I've never been with one."

Chika sighed but smiled, knowing he was just trying to joke and make her relax. "Thanks dad. I'll let you know how it goes."

Her other father, Sousuke, walked in then. "And remember that you're not allowed to go anywhere except the library without permission from us. And don't drink anything you didn't see get made." He was clearly being overprotective, Chika thought. He continued on, "And if you want to go to her house I want to meet her parents. And if you need anything just call one of us or Rin-kun or-"

"I know, I know!" Chika cut him off. She looked at him with a pout that almost looked rather pitying. "Father, no offense but it's hard to remember that you're a cop with intense fighting training when you're wearing a flowery apron."

Sousuke looked down to confirm that he was indeed wearing an apron.

"Your dad gave this to me," was all the defense he offered before going back to the kitchen. Chika turned back to Momo with a smile.

"I have to go now. Please remind father that the statistical probability of me being harmed in the very short distance between here and the library are very small. And I highly doubt that a girl who spends all of her time reading Supernatural fiction in a library is going to be very dangerous."

With that, she left with a final wave to her dad. Momo let out a chuckle when Sousuke came back out, now without the apron.

"Where'd she even get that IQ from?" Momo asked jokingly.

"I blame you for letting Rei-kun babysit her."

* * *

Aurora looked at herself in the mirror, analyzing herself. She'd pulled her brown hair into a ponytail, and had put some ruby earrings in her ears. She narrowed her eyes, sure that her glasses were smudged. She pulled them off and debated washing them with soap or just running them under some water and wiping them clean.

"Aurora, you look fine. And your glasses are  _not_ smudged for gods' sake," Evan said, making her jump. She hadn't even heard her older brother come in. He looked around her normally pristine room, and she felt her face heat up. She _may_ have messed things up a little in a panic as she tried to find something that would make herself look good.

"You finally gonna talk to that 'cute redhead' tonight?" Evan asked with a grin.

"Not necessarily. If I do though I want to look nice."

"You  _never_ pull your hair up and you only wear those earrings on a special occasion. Put in your normal tiny hoops and put your hair down," Evan said with an incredulous look. "If you  _do_ talk to her,  _if_ , then you don't want to look like something you never look like."

Aurora sighed and pulled the band in her hair out and let her hair fall down. She reached up for her earrings, pulling them out with an indignant pout.

"I hate it when you're right."

"So I've been told. I'll clean up your room while you-"

" _No_ you will not."

It was clear by the glare she sent him that she didn't trust her brother to tidy things up the way she _liked_ them. Evan sighed and held his hands up in defense.

"Fine, fine. You might wanna hurry though. You said she's always there by eight fifteen, right?" Evan pointed out. She gave him a confused glance, and followed his gaze to her alarm clock on her nightstand. She nearly tripped on herself in her panic when she realized that it was already eight twelve.

"I have to go!" she yelled, grabbing her purse from the doorknob on her closet as she pushed past her brother. She ran out the door without so much as a goodbye to her mom or dad. The former looked rather offended and the latter didn't even notice until his wife said something.

" _Will_! Aurora just ran off without even looking at us!" Grell cried, draping herself over his shoulder.

Will sighed and gently stroked Grell's arm, still not sure after all this time whether to find her clingy nature endearing or annoying.

"You knew she was panicking about talking to that girl tonight. She probably lost track of time getting ready," he said soothingly. Grell sighed dramatically, but was somewhat appeased when Will kissed her cheek.

* * *

Chika busied herself looking through the shelves, glancing up at the clock on the wall every five minutes. She wondered if maybe the girl wasn't coming tonight. Maybe she'd noticed Chika there every night and had thought that she was stalking her.

Chika sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed one book that looked interesting, 'Dragon Keeper'. Chika settled down near the spot where the brown-haired girl would normally be. If the girl didn't show up Chika could at least get some reading out of it.

By the time she finished the prologue of the story, she heard the front door open again. Her gaze snapped up instantly and found that the girl had just arrived, and quickly she looked back down to the pages in front of her. She didn't want to look like she'd been waiting for her to come.

"H-hello."

Chika looked up and nearly shrieked when she saw that the girl was now a lot closer, and was looking right at her.

"Oh, h-hi," she said meekly. The girl gave her a shy smile and looked at the cover of the book she was reading.

"That series is really interesting," the girl said softly, not really meeting Chika's eyes.

"Oh! Um, I-I wouldn't know. I just started reading it a few minutes ago," Chika said, closing the book around her thumb to mark her spot. "I just find fantasy books really interesting, so I thought it would be a nice read."

"I think you made a good choice. It's definitely one of my favorites," the girl replied. She sat down next to Chika, staring at the floor with a pink face. Chika smiled.

"I'm Chika Yamazaki. What's your name?"

"I'm Aurora Sutcliff."


End file.
